3.01 Die zwei Städte
"Die zwei Städte" ist die 1. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 50. Episode von Lost. Jack, Kate und Sawyer erwachen an ungewöhnlichen Orten, nachdem sie von den Anderen entführt wurden. Diese stellen sich als fortschrittlicher heraus, als man es vorher vermutet hätte. In dieser Episode gibt es zwei Rückblenden. Die erste kurze Rückblende zeigt den Absturz von Flug 815 aus der Sicht der Anderen und konzentriert sich dabei besonders auf eine blonde Frau. Die zweite große Rückblende zeigt Jacks Versuche, den Liebhaber seiner Ex-Frau Sarah ausfindig zu machen, wobei er sich weiter von seinem Vater distanziert. Inhalt Rückblende Jack thumb|250px|left|[[Jack beschattet Sarah.]] Jack sitzt in einem Auto und trinkt einen Kaffee, während er seine Frau Sarah dabei beobachtet, wie sie mit ihren Schülern aus dem Kindergarten spielt. Er bemerkt, dass sie mit einem Mann herumscherzt und runzelt die Stirn, als sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstert und beide daraufhin lachen. Später begibt Jack sich zu einem Termin bei einem Scheidungsanwalt. Im Wartezimmer versucht er, ein Gespräch mit Sarah anzufangen, aber sie hat mehr Interesse daran, die Scheidung durchzuführen, als mit ihrem Ex-Mann zu reden. Jacks Versuche, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen, werden ebenfalls schnell unterbrochen, als Sarahs Mobiltelefon klingelt. Jack bekommt mit, wie sie mit der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung lacht. Er fragt sie nach seinem Namen, was er bereits sehr oft seit der Trennung getan hat. Jack sagt, dass sie bei der Scheidung alles bekommen kann, was sie will, aber dass er ein Recht darauf hat, den Namen des Mannes zu erfahren, mit dem sie jetzt zusammen ist. Doch statt zu antworten, verlässt Sarah einfach den Raum. thumb|250px|right|[[Jack ist überrascht, als das Handy seines Vaters läutet.]] Im Krankenhaus versucht Jack, den Mann aufzuspüren, indem er die Nummern auf Sarahs Telefonrechnung nacheinander anruft und behauptet, ihr Telefon gefunden zu haben. Sein Vater Christian Shephard betritt den Raum und sagt, dass Jack die Tatsache, dass Sarah weitergezogen ist, akzeptieren soll. Aber Jack beachtet ihn nicht weiter und wählt die nächste Nummer auf seiner Liste. Zu seiner Überraschung klingelt daraufhin das Telefon von seinem Vater. Auf die Frage, warum Sarah ihn angerufen hat, sagt Christian wieder nur, dass Jack die Sache ruhen lassen soll. Jack weigert sich jedoch, zuzuhören und schreit, dass er ihm die Wahrheit sagen soll. Christian erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn angerufen hat, weil sie sich Sorgen um Jacks Gesundheitszustand gemacht hat. Der Streit spitzt sich weiter zu und Jack trifft seinen Vater hart, als er ihn als Säufer bezeichnet. Christian stürmt aus dem Raum und wiederholt noch einmal, dass Jack die Sache ruhen lassen soll. Jack behandelt gerade einen Patienten, als er mitbekommt, dass sein Vater vor dem Behandlungszimmer steht, als dessen Telefon klingelt. Christian lacht bei dem Gespräch und Jack scheint den Verdacht zu entwickeln, dass sein Vater ihn angelogen hat. Nach seiner Arbeit verfolgt er Christian bis in das Lynford Hotel. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack lässt es ruhen.]] Als er in das Zimmer hereinplatzt, welches sein Vater betreten hat, findet sich Jack bei einem Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker wieder. Ohne sich daran zu stören, verlangt er Christians Mobiltelefon, aber die Gruppenleiterin bittet ihn, Platz zu nehmen. Jack beginnt jedoch stattdessen damit, seinen Vater verbal anzugreifen. Christian schüttelt nur angewidert den Kopf, als Jack ihm explizit vorwirft, mit Sarah geschlafen zu haben. Als Jack gehen will, sagt Christian ein weiteres Mal, dass er die Sache ruhen lassen soll. Dieses Mal rastet Jack jedoch aus, greift seinen Vater an und wirft ihn zu Boden. Jack sitzt in einer Gefängniszelle und wird darüber informiert, dass jemand seine Kaution bezahlt hat und er daher wieder freigelassen wird. Als Jack die Zelle verlässt, findet er heraus, dass es Sarah war, die seine Kaution gezahlt hat. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie ein Taxi für ihn gerufen hat und eilt nach draußen. Jack folgt ihr und sieht einen Mann, der bei einem Auto auf sie wartet. Erneut verlangt er den Namen dieses Mannes, aber Sarah antwortet "Es spielt keine Rolle, wer es ist. Es kommt darauf an, wer du nicht bist." Sie enthüllt ihm, dass es Christian war, der sie angerufen hat, als er betrunken war und dass er sie gebeten hat, Jack zu helfen. Außerdem erklärt sie, dass Jack sich jetzt um den Alkoholismus seines Vaters kümmern muss. Anschließend verschwindet sie zusammen mit dem Mann, der auf sie gewartet hat. Juliet thumb|200px|left|[[Juliet und Amelia vor dem Buch-Club-Treffen.]] Die Episode beginnt in dem Haus einer Frau. Sie bereitet sich darauf vor, ein Treffen eines Buchclubs zu veranstalten. Zunächst spielt sie eine CD ab ("Downtown" von Petula Clark), danach betrachtet sie sich in einem Spiegel. Sie scheint aufgebracht zu sein, bewahrt aber ihre Contenance. Der Zeituhr des Ofens gibt einen Alarm von sich und sie bemerkt, dass Rauch aus dem Ofen aufsteigt – ihre Muffins sind verbrannt. Sie versucht hektisch, das Blech aus dem Ofen zu holen und verbrennt sich dabei ihre Hand. Eine ältere Dame läutet an ihrer Tür. Draußen ist ein Mann damit beschäftigt, Reparaturarbeiten an den Rohrleitungen durchzuführen und die beiden Frauen gehen ins Haus. thumb|right|200px|[[Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz von Flug 815.]] Bei dem Treffen wird das Buch "Carrie" von Stephen King besprochen. Ein Mann namens Adam beschwert sich bei der Gastgeberin - die er Juliet nennt - über ihre Buchauswahl und meint, dass "Ben" dieses Buch nicht lesen würde "nicht einmal in der Badewanne". Juliet streitet sich mit ihm und sagt, dass es ihr Lieblingsbuch ist und dass sie glaubt, dass dort, wo sie sind, der freie Wille noch existiert. Sie werden jedoch unterbrochen, als ein Rumpeln, möglicherweise ein Erdbeben, das Haus und seine Bewohner, die sich schnell in die Türrahmen stellen, erschüttert. Als das Beben wieder nachlässt, begeben sich alle nach draußen und man sieht, dass das Haus sich in einer kleinen Wohngemeinschaft befindet. Der Mann, der mit den Reparaturarbeiten beschäftigt war, kommt hervor und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Ethan Rom handelt. thumb|left|250px|[[Ethan wird losgeschickt.]] Der Mann, der behauptet hat, Henry Gale zu sein, verlässt ein benachbartes Haus und macht einen besorgten Eindruck. Während alle anderen sich umsehen, blickt er sofort nach oben, als würde er erwarten, etwas am Himmel zu sehen. Die anderen Menschen folgen seinem Blick und werden Zeuge des Luft-Bruchs von Oceanic Flug 815. Dabei fällt das Heck des Flugzeugs in eine andere Richtung als der Rumpf. Der Mann gibt Ethan Rom und Goodwin die Anweisung sich sofort zu den jeweiligen Absturzstellen zu begeben, um sich dort als Überlebende des Absturzes auszugeben, die unter Schock stehen. Für den Fall, dass sie gefragt werden, sollen sich eine passende Geschichte ausdenken, und still bleiben, wenn sie nicht gefragt werden. Sie sollen zuhören und lernen, aber nicht involviert werden. Seine letzte Anweisung vor ihrem Aufbruch ist die Anfertigung einer Liste der Passagiere in drei Tagen. Dann wendet er sich Juliet zu, die immer noch das Buch in der Hand hält. Er sagt, dass er anscheinend aus dem Buch-Club heraus ist und bezieht sich damit wahrscheinlich auf ein Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit. Bei der Kamerafahrt über die Häuser ist zu sehen, dass sich das Dorf in einer Lichtung, möglicherweise in einem Vulkankrater auf der Insel befindet. Geschehnisse auf der Insel In der Hydra Jack kommt in einer Zelle wieder zu sich. An der Decke sieht er einige Ketten und er liegt auf einer Art von Tisch. Er sieht auf seinen Arm und bemerkt ein Pflaster daran; jemand hat eine Blutprobe entnommen. Als er versucht, die Tür des Raums zu öffnen, findet er heraus, dass sie verschlossen ist. An der Wand befindet sich eine Sprechanlage, die jedoch nicht zu funktionieren scheint. Jack bemerkt eine weitere Tür, aber als er darauf zugeht, findet er schmerzhaft heraus, dass eine dicke Glaswand seinen Weg versperrt. Von der Decke tropft Wasser, als Jack erfolglos versucht, das Glas einzuschlagen. Er ruft nach Kate, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. Kate erwacht in einem Waschraum und sieht Tom vor sich stehen. Er weist sie an, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Als sie sagt, dass sie nicht duschen wird, wenn er dabei zusieht, lacht er nur und sagt, dass sie nicht sein Typ ist, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Auch Kate hat ein Pflaster an ihrem Arm, das darauf hindeutet, dass ihr eine Blutprobe entnommen wurde. thumb|right|250px|[[Sawyer lernt seinen Käfig kennen.]] Sawyer findet sich bei seinem Erwachen in einer Zelle wieder, die sich an der frischen Luft befindet und an einen Zookäfig erinnert. Als er sich umsieht, sieht er mehrere Gebäude, weitere Käfige und ein Rohr mit einem bisher unbekannten DHARMA-Logo darauf. Außerdem bemerkt er mehrere Lautsprecher und einen Mann in einem der anderen Käfige. Er versucht, einige Informationen von diesem Mann zu bekommen, aber dieser antwortet nicht auf Sawyers Fragen. Daraufhin sieht er sich in seinem Käfig um und entdeckt ein Gerät mit einem großen roten Druckknopf daran, auf dem ein Messer und eine Gabel abgebildet sind. Daraus schließt Sawyer, dass man mit diesem Gerät Nahrung erhält und drückt auf den Knopf. Doch stattdessen ertönt "Warnung" aus den Lautsprechern. Sawyer drückt den Knopf erneut und erhält dasselbe Resultat wie zuvor. Als er den Knopf zum dritten Mal drücken will, warnt ihn der andere Gefangene davor. Sawyer tut es trotzdem und erhält einen elektrischen Schlag. Der Mann kommentiert dies lakonisch mit: "Ich hab's ja gesagt." Jack entdeckt in seiner Zelle eine Überwachungskamera und versucht, an einigen der Ketten zu ziehen, die an der Decke hängen, als Juliet den Raum auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand betritt und ihn anweist, damit aufzuhören. Sie stellt sich vor und spricht Jack mit seinem Namen an. Jack fährt damit fort, an den Ketten zu zerren, wird wütend und will wissen, wo er ist. Juliet sagt ihm, dass sie ihm alles erzählt, wenn er aufhört, an den Ketten zu ziehen, aber Jack glaubt ihr nicht und macht weiter. thumb|left|[[Ben|"Henry" und Kate beim Frühstück am Strand.]] Als Kate aus der Dusche tritt, bemerkt sie, dass Tom ihre Kleidung weggebracht und ihr stattdessen ein Kleid gebracht hat. Sie zieht es widerwillig an und wird von Tom und drei weiteren Anderen an den Strand gebracht, wo "Henry" auf sie wartet. Er sitzt an einem Tisch, auf dem sich frisches Essen, Kaffee und Handschellen befinden. Er befiehlt ihr, die Handschellen anzulegen und sie fragt ihn, was mit Sawyer und Jack ist. Statt ihr zu antworten spricht "Henry" sie darauf an, dass sie in ihrer Frage zuerst Sawyer und dann erst Jack erwähnt hat. Auf ihre Nachfrage erklärt er ihr, dass ihre Kleidung verbrannt wurde und dass sie das Kleid bekommen hat, um sich wie eine "Dame" zu fühlen. Das frische Essen und das Besteck sollen ihr ein Gefühl der Zivilisiertheit bieten und der Ausblick auf das Meer soll sie an ihre Freunde erinnern, die auf dasselbe Meer heraussehen. Kate soll etwas Schönes haben, an das sie sich erinnern kann, weil die nächsten zwei Wochen sehr unerfreulich für sie werden sollen. Jack versucht in seiner Zelle das von der Decke tropfende Wasser zu trinken, aber es ist nicht genießbar. Aus der Gegensprechanlage ertönt plötzlich statisches Rauschen, gefolgt von dem Flüstern und von der Stimme von Christian Shephard, der Jack anweist, "es ruhen zu lassen". Das Licht wird eingeschaltet und Juliet bringt ihm Essen und eine Wasserflasche mit einem weiteren unidentifizierten DHARMA-Logo darauf. Juliet sagt ihm, dass sie das Essen nur dann hereinbringt, wenn Jack von der Tür wegtritt. Aber Jack weigert sich und sagt ihr, dass sie versuchen sollen, über die Sprechanlage mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Juliet erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass die Anlage schon seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr funktioniert. Jack bemerkt einen gelben Knopf an der Wand hinter Juliet und als er nach dessen Bedeutung fragt, sagt sie nur, dass er "für Notfälle" ist. Juliet stellt Jack einige Fragen nach seinem Leben vor der Insel, die Jack jedoch mit Lügen beantwortet, ebenso wie auf die Frage, ob er verheiratet ist. Ihre Frage nach dem Abflugort und nach dem Grund seines Aufenthalts dort beantwortet er jedoch wieder normal: Er war in Australien, um die Leiche seines Vaters in die USA zu überführen und ist von Sydney aus losgeflogen. Juliet erklärt ihm, dass er ihr vertrauen kann, aber als er nicht darauf eingeht, verlässt sie den Raum wieder und isst dabei das Sandwich, das sie Jack bringen wollte. thumb|200px|right|[[Sawyer wird von den Anderen zurück in seinen Käfig gebracht.]] Sawyer hat sich mittlerweile genauer mit dem Mechanismus befasst, von dem er sich Nahrung erhofft. Der andere Gefangene stellt ihm einige Fragen über die Position des Lagers der Überlebenden, wie lange man braucht, um dorthin zu kommen und nach den Menschen, die den Absturz überlebt haben. Dann knackt er das Schloss seiner Zelle, woraufhin ein Alarm ertönt, dass eine "Testperson flieht". Er öffnet Sawyers Zelle ebenfalls und weist ihn an, in eine andere Richtung zu fliehen als er in eine andere Richtung wegrennt. Sawyer wird jedoch schnell von Juliet gestellt und mit denselben Betäubungspfeilen zur Strecke gebracht, die die Anderen bereits bei dem Angriff auf die Rettungsgruppe verwendet haben. Als er in seiner Zelle wieder zu sich kommt, wird Karl, der verprügelt wurde, von Tom dazu gezwungen, sich bei Sawyer dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er ihn in seine Flucht mit hineingezogen hat. thumb|200px|left|Jacks Fluchtversuch scheitert. Juliet will Jack erneut Essen bringen und erklärt ihm, dass die Betäubungspfeile die Nebenwirkung haben, dass die Opfer stark dehydriert werden. Jack vermutet, dass sie eine Ärztin ist, was sie mit ihrer Antwort teilweise bestätigt. Er ist schließlich einverstanden und entfernt sich von der Tür. Als Juliet die Zelle betritt, greift er sie jedoch an. Er wirft ihre Betäubungswaffe weg und zieht sie in den Gang vor der Zelle. Jack verlangt, dass sie die nächste Tür öffnet, aber sie sagt, dass sie das nicht tun kann. "Henry" erscheint plötzlich in dem Gang und bestätigt Jack, dass Juliet nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Jack droht damit, sie zu töten, aber "Henry" erklärt ihm, dass sie sowieso sterben wird, wenn sie diese Tür öffnet. Daraufhin schubst Jack sie zur Seite und öffnet die Tür selbst. "Henry" verlässt den Gang durch eine andere Tür und schließt sie hinter sich, wodurch Jack und Juliet eingeschlossen sind. Als Jack die Tür geöffnet hat, fließt daraus Wasser in den Korridor. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es die Tür wieder zu schließen und Juliet weist Jack an, den gelben Knopf zu drücken. Als er sich umdreht, schlägt sie ihn bewusstlos. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen und mit Hilfe eines Felsens, den Sawyer vor seiner Zelle gefunden hat, ist er in der Lage, den Mechanismus zu bedienen, der ihn mit Nahrung und Wasser versorgt. Das Wasser läuft aus einem Rohr in einen Trog und aus einer Öffnung fällt eine Portion Trockenfutter und ein Fischkeks mit der Beschriftung "DHARMA". Offensichtlich handelt es sich dabei um Tiernahrung. Als Sawyer von dem Wasser trinkt, wird Kate gerade von Tom in die andere Zelle gebracht, die mittlerweile leersteht. Tom nimmt ihr die Handschellen ab und kommentiert dann die Schnittwunden, die Kate sich daran zugezogen hat. Als er bemerkt, dass Sawyer es geschafft hat, Nahrung zu bekommen, gratuliert er ihm zunächst und ärgert ihn dann damit, dass die Bären den Mechanismus nach zwei Stunden bedienen konnten. Sawyer versucht, Kate aufzuheitern und fragt sie, ob sie etwas essen will. Er wirft ihr den Fischkeks zu und sie beginnt zurückhaltend davon zu essen. thumb|left|250px|[[Juliet liest aus Jacks Akte vor.]] Jack ist zurück in seiner Zelle, von der er mittlerweile annimmt, dass es sich dabei um ein Aquarium für Haie oder Delfine handelt, weil sich der Komplex scheinbar unter der Wasseroberfläche befindet. Juliet bestätigt seine Annahme und erklärt, dass es sich dabei um eine DHARMA-Station mit dem Namen "Die Hydra" handelt. Jack stellt die Vermutung auf, dass die Anderen die Überreste der DHARMA Initiative sind, aber Juliet sagt, dass es nicht wichtig ist, wer sie waren. [[Bild:3x01-BenJuliet.jpg|thumb|right|250px|"Danke, Ben."]] Dann enthüllt sie, dass sie alles über Jacks Leben weiß. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie über Kopien vom Autopsiebericht seines Vaters und von seinen Scheidungsunterlagen, sowie Informationen über Freunde und Verwandte verfügt. Jack will von ihr etwas über seine Ex-Frau wissen, aber anstatt danach zu fragen, für wen sie ihn verlassen hat, fragt er, ob sie zufrieden ist, was Juliet bestätigt. Jack ist damit einverstanden, dass Juliet ihm Essen bringt und will sie auch nicht wieder angreifen. Als Juliet den Korridor betritt, wartet dort "Henry" der ihr sagt, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Sie bedankt sich und enthüllt dabei, dass "Henrys" wahrer Name "Ben" ist. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * In dem offiziellen Lost Podcast erklärt Damon Lindelof, dass sich "die zwei Städte" im Titel auf die beiden unterschiedlichen Gesellschaften der Anderen und der Überlebenden beziehen. * Kates Käfig ist höher als der von Sawyer und darin befinden sich Plattformen in verschiedenen Höhen. Des weiteren gibt es dort anscheinend keine Mechanismen wie in Sawyers Zelle. * Als Karl Sawyer anweist, wegzulaufen, passiert Sawyer einen Käfig, der aussieht, als wäre er für Vögel gedacht. * Bei Kate und Jack wurde eine Einstichwunde am Arm gezeigt, aber Sawyer hatte keine. Auf einem Bild für Promotionaufnahmen wird Sawyer jedoch mit einem identischen Verband dargestellt. * Die Krankenschwester, mit der Jack spricht, ist die gleiche, die eine Visite bei Locke in durchführt. Produktion * Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Eko, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Locke und Sayid kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. ** In dieser Episode kamen bisher die wenigsten Hauptcharaktere vor: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Ben und Juliet. Der Rest der Charaktere kommt weder vor, noch wird irgendjemand davon erwähnt. Dies ist ebenfalls in den Episoden , und der Fall. * Juliet (Elizabeth Mitchell) kommt erstmals vor. Kiele Sanchez und Rodrigo Santoro werden ebenfalls erstmals in den Credits erwähnt, kommen aber nicht vor. * Während der "Zuvor bei Lost..."-Zusammenfassung am Anfang der Episode, wird eine Szene an der Pala Fähre aus gezeigt, in der "Henry" zu Hurley sagt "Your friends are coming home with us" ("Deine Freunde kommen mit zu uns nach Hause."). In der Zusammenfassung sagt er jedoch "You're coming with us" ("Ihr kommt mit uns mit"). Diese Änderung wurde wahrscheinlich vorgenommen, um den Überraschungseffekt, dass es sich bei der ersten Rückblende um die Wohngelegenheit der Anderen handelt, zu bewahren. * Eine entfernte Szene, in der Juliet sich vor dem Treffen des Buch-Clubs mit Amelia unterhält, wurde als Mobisode veröffentlicht. * In einer weiteren entfernten Szene wird gezeigt, wie Jack einem Mädchen auf dem Spielplatz des Kindergartens in dem Sarah arbeitet, das Leben rettet, als sie droht, zu ersticken. In einer unheimlichen Art sollte das Mädchen Jack nach ihrer Rettung sagen, dass er "ihr nicht vertrauen soll". ** Dieses Mädchen wird auf Werbebildern in der Hydra-Station abgebildet. * In dieser Episode wurde zum bisher einzigen Mal ein Horn in der musikalischen Untermalung verwendet. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Der Stab, mit der der Kaffeesatz nach unten gedrückt wird, wechselt bei jeder Kameraeinstellung die Position. * Als Tom die Käfigtür von Sawyers Käfig schließt, lässt er das Schloss unverriegelt. * Das Kreuzworträtsel, das in der Rückblende in Jacks Auto liegt, als er Sarah beobachtet, stammt aus der Los Angeles Times vom 31. Juli 2006. Dies wäre fast zwei Jahre nach dem Absturz, der sich am 22. September 2004 ereignet hat. * Juliet sagt, dass Jack an der Columbia University war, aber in seinem Büro hängt ein Zertifikat der University of California. Außerdem ist sein Name darauf als "Shepard" zu lesen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Krankenschwester, die mit Jack arbeitet, hat sich um Locke gekümmert, nachdem er eine Niere gespendet hat. * Aus der Sprechanlage in Jacks Zelle ertönt die Stimme seines Vaters, die ihm sagt, dass er es "ruhen lassen soll". * Juliet sagt "Wie dumm von mir, immer noch zu glauben, dass der freie Wille existiert". * In Jacks Büro befindet sich ein Buch mit dem Titel "Redemption" ("Erlösung"). * Juliet hat 16 Muffins gebacken. * Der Spind, den Kate benutzt, hat die Nummer 841. * In Jacks Rückblende steht auf seinem Timer die Uhrzeit 7:15:23. * In dem Kreuzworträtsel in Jacks Auto haben einige Antworten einen Bezug zu Themen von Lost, unter anderem auch die Lösung von 42 Waagerecht. * Der wahre Name von "Henry" ist Ben. * Tom erwähnt, dass Bären in Sawyers Käfig gehalten wurden. Es gibt in der Station noch weitere Käfige, die für andere Tierarten ausgelegt zu sein scheinen. * Bei der Kamerafahrt über das Dorf der Anderen ist eine Taube zu sehen, die vorbeifliegt. * Jack hat den falschen Verdacht, dass seine Ex-Frau Sarah eine Affäre mit seinem Vater hatte. * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Juliets Auge. * Jack, Kate, Sawyer und ein weiterer Mann werden in Käfigen gefangen gehalten. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten": Der Titel der Episode ist ein Bezug zu diesem Buch von . * "Downtown": Dieses Lied von läuft auf Juliets Stereoanlage. * "Okemah and the Meldoy of Riot": Die CD, die Juliet in das Laufwerk einlegt, trägt die Seriennummer "JN 94743". Anhand dieser Nummer lässt sich herausfinden, dass es sich um diese CD/DVD-Dualdisc der Band handelt, die im Jahr 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. * "Speaking in Tongues": Die CD, die Juliet in das Laufwerk einlegt, entnimmt sie der Hülle dieses Albums der Band aus dem Jahr 1983. * "Carrie": Dieses Buch von wird im Buch-Club der Anderen besprochen. * "Moonlight Serenade": Dieses Lied von läuft im Autoradio, während Jack seine Ex-Frau Sarah beobachtet. ** Als Sayid und Hurley das verstärkte Funkgerät ausprobieren, empfangen sie dieses Lied in . * " ": Sawyer nennt den anderen Gefangenen "Chachi" nach einem Charakter dieser TV-Serie, die von 1974 bis 1984 produziert wurde. * "The Thunderer": Dieses Musikstück von wird gespielt, nachdem Sawyer den Mechanismus erfolgreich bedient hat und mit einem Fischkeks belohnt wird. * Buddhismus: ** Namaste: Tom und Ben führen eine subtile Namaste-Verbeugung durch. Tom verbeugt sich, nachdem er Kate gesagt hat, dass sie nicht sein Typ ist und Ben verbeugt sich, als er Juliet sagt, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hat. * " ": Ben gibt Kate ein neues Kleid und läd sie dazu ein, mit ihm zu essen. Dies ist ein Bezug auf eine Szene aus diesem Film, in der Marion Ravenwood während ihrer Gefangenschaft von ihrem Feind René Belloq ein Kleid bekommt und zum Essen eingeladen wird. * " ": Die Szene ist ebenfalls ein Bezug zu diesem Film. Während die Helden in Cloud City untertauchen, gibt Lando Calrissian Prinzessin Leia ein neues Kleid, bevor er die Gruppe in einen Speisesaal führt, in dem Darth Vader darauf wartet, dass Calrissian ihm die Prinzessin, Han und Chewbacca als Gefangene ausliefert. ** Der Darsteller von Lando Calrissian, Billy Dee Williams, hat einen Gastauftritt in der Episode , bei dem er sich selbst spielt. * " ": Sawyers Spruch "Geschafft, Doc Brown!" ist eine Anspielung auf diese Filmreihe. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Die Einführung des Dorfes der Anderen ist ein Mindfuck. Vorahnungen * Jack ertrinkt fast bei seinem Fluchtversuch. * Tom erklärt, dass Kate nicht sein Typ ist. Querverweise * Die "MOONLIGHT-SERENADE" in Jacks Auto ist wahrscheinlich darauf zu beziehen, als Sayid und Hurley in Staffel 1 dieses Stück über den verbesserten Radioempfänger deutlich hören und Hurley sagt, dass es von überall her und aus jeder Zeit kommen könnte. * Die Eröffnungsszene, in der Juliet zu einem Lied das Treffen des Buch-Clubs vorbereitet, das von einem Beben unterbrochen wird, entspricht der Einführung von Desmond in der Eröffnungsszene der 2. Staffel. * Die Handschellen, die Kate tragen muss, sind ein Verweis auf die erste Zeit nach dem Absturz, in der sich herausstellte, dass Kate eine Gefangene war, die in die USA überführt werden sollte. * Tom erwähnt, dass in Sawyers Käfig vorher Bären gehalten wurden. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel sind die Überlebenden mehrmals auf Eisbären gestoßen. * Jack wird in einem Aquarium für Haie oder Delfine gefangen gehalten. Nachdem das Floß vernichtet wurde, sind Sawyer und Michael einem Hai begegnet, der ein DHARMA Logo an der Schwanzflosse trägt. Zitate Jack: Ich brauch' noch 1 Minute. Ich sagte, ich brauch' noch 1 Minute. Ben: Aus dem Buchclub bin ich wohl draußen... Tom: Ich mach dir'n Vorschlag. Erstmal gönnst du dir ne schöne heiße Dusche. Um richtig wach zu werden, um frisch und munter den neuen Tag zu beginnen. Hier ist ein sauberes Handtuch, Shampoo, Seife... Kate: Sie werden auf keinen Fall zusehen wie ich dusche. Tom lacht: Kate... du bist nicht mein Typ. Kate sieht die Handschellen auf dem Tisch. Ben: Bedauerlicherweise muss ich dich bitten, sie anzulegen. Kate: Und wenn ich das nicht tue? Ben: Dann kriegst du nichts von dem Kaffee. Tom: Die scheuern ganz schön, die Dinger. Ich bring dir nachher was zum desinfizieren. Sawyer: Bring mir doch bitte einen Diwan. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, gleich noch einen Fön. Tom: Hey, du hast dir ja nen Fischkeks besorgt. Wie hast du das geschafft? Sawyer: Ich hab euren komplizierten Mechanismus geknackt. Tom: Toll, die Bären konnten es nach zwei Stunden. Offene Fragen * Wo befindet sich die Hydra-Station? * Was für Tiere wurden dort gehalten? * Woher hat Juliet die Dokumente über Jack? * Wer ist der andere Gefangene und warum wird er gefangen gehalten? * War Christians Stimme aus der Sprechanlage nur eine Einbildung von Jack? * Woher wusste Ben, dass er bei dem Beben nach oben sehen musste, während sich alle anderen umgesehen haben? * Warum hat Sawyer keine Einstichwunde am Arm? * Wofür wurden die Blutproben entnommen? * Was bedeutet das DHARMA Logo auf der Wasserflasche? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3